Only One True Sky
by Aureo de Carle
Summary: Tsuna has been ignored by his parent due to some 'past event'...he live by believing that his parent hate him and only few love him..one dreadful day change everything and Tsuna runs away...10 years later, what happen when Vongola meet the lost and supposed to be dead Tsunayoshi Sawada? Not yaoi... Note : AU, OOCness...
1. The Beginning Of The Hidden Sky's Life

**Hello minna~**

**This is my first attempt at KHR fiction. ^^' **

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR...**

**Warning : An OOCness (maybe) ^^'  
**

**Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane.. TQ~~ :D**

* * *

**The Beginning Of The Hidden Sky's Life**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the first son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana, was a cute baby with big sparkling honey brown eyes and plum lip. A very, very chubby and small. He is a healthy and happy baby. Both Iemitsu and Nana were very proud of him. They spoiled him and showered him with love.

Nono himself had been secretly abandoning his job in Italy just to spend time with his grandson and left the works to his two sons, Xanxus and Giotto. He stayed there for one month, spoiling his grandson before his storm guardian come storming into the house and drag him home to Italy.

7 months after Tsuna was born, Iemitsu was forced to move back to Italy along with his son and wife after their home was attacked by the enemy. Unfortunately, because of the attack, in between protecting his wife and his son, Iemitsu had been outnumbered by the enemy. He tried his hardest to protect his family, but the enemy still managed to harm his baby boy.

The needle, hard to be seen by the eyes, struck Tsuna at the neck and the poor baby cried at the pain. Seeing this, Iemitsu immediately managed to grab his wife and son and fled their house. Tsuna was immediately treated. The doctor brought them bad news. It broke Nana and Iemitsu heart to hear what the doctor said.

"Your son has been poisoned. We have tried our best to find the antidote, but we cannot find it. This poison is very rare and hard to be cured. I'm so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Sawada, but I don't think your son can survive more than a week."

Iemitsu had been raging when he heard this and almost killed the doctor if not for Nana stopped him. His baby, his apple of life and his most precious son was going to die because of the poison inflicted by the Farley Famiglia.

The week seemed like a hundred years as Iemitsu and Nana stood outside and watching over their baby, surrounded by so many tubes and machines to keep him alive. He was really pale. The slow breathing of him pained his parents as they were afraid that at any time the tiny heart would stop beating.

The clock was ticking until it was finally the time the doctor predicted that their son would leave this world. As Iemitsu and Nana watched with sadness at the baby boy, they refused to believe that they would lose their light of life, the source of their happiness.

Around this time, Tsuna was sickeningly pale and blue and his breathing is barely heard and seen rising. They wait and wait for the tiny heart to stop beating. But Tsuna seemed to be holding on, as if he knew that if he left, his parent would be sad.

A week became two weeks. Two weeks became a month. A month became three months.

It's really driving Iemitsu mad. He cannot concentrate in his work because he was worried too much about his son. But between the madness, he managed to destroy the Farley Famiglia and burn every single one of them to ashes. The price for making his son suffered.

And then three months became one year.

Somehow, Nana managed to get pregnant again. After one year and 9 months that Tsuna went in coma, his baby brother, Sawada Hijiri was born. This baby looked like a mini Tsuna except for his blond hair that he got from his father. The arriving of their new son somehow healed Iemitsu and Nana's heart. But they still loved and hoped that Tsuna would soon wake up from the deep slumber so that he can meet his baby brother.

Somehow for Iemitsu and Nana, between the coma son and healthy new son, they pay more attention to Hijiri. As they see that their first son would continue his deep slumber. Iemitsu loved and taught his second son the thing that they failed to do with Tsuna. He teaches Hijiri to crawl, stand and talk. His first word is 'pama', the combination of papa and mama. Nana has been squealing like crazy at hearing Hijiri's first word. The lost family that she has been longing for is finally built again with the arriving of Hijiri.

Because of this, they somehow shortened and cut their visiting time to Tsuna until they stopped seeing the comatose child, leaving him alone in the dark white hospital room.

Hijiri has attracted too many hearts, especially Nono and his two sons, Xanxus and Giotto and other too. They loved Hijiri and were really spoiling him. They taught him many 'magic' things, as Hijiri would call it. He was two years old when his first flame appeared. They had been shocked to see the sky flame on Hijiri's forehead at such a young age. But for his safety, Nono has to seal it until he is at the right age to control such power.

Hijiri was really intelligent and managed to learn both Japanese and Italy at the age of three.

The same time and year Tsuna opened his dull honey brown eyes.

Tsuna who was 4 years and 7 months, or correctly almost 5 years, finally opened his eyes. The dull honey brown eyes weren't used to light after the long-term darkness; he shut his eyes immediately at the striking light of sun. He whimpered at the uneasiness and pain in his eyes. He cannot move his body and the numbness really confused him. Losing the first education as a baby which he was supposed to learn a few years earlier really left the boy in a shocked state. He cannot form any word or even thinking.

So he does what his instinct told him to do, cry. The cry was soft and barely heard. One of the nurses, who were currently taking care of Tsuna, was coming to check his condition and instead she was shocked by the crying child who was supposed to be in coma. Stunned for a while, she finally snapped when the dull eyes finally directed to her, crying for help. The nurse ran outside and frantically called for the nearest available doctor.

They checked him and were shocked that the boy is free from the poison, but it still left effects on his body. They called his parents and Iemitsu and Nana along with Hijiri rushed to the hospital after hearing the news about Tsuna's awakening.

Nana nearly fainted seeing her son again after so long and Iemitsu cannot hold his tears and cried hard while hugging Tsuna. Hijiri is confused by the situation and kept quiet at the end of his brother's bed, observing the situation.

They kissed his forehead over and over. Tsuna is confused by the action of the two people, but doesn't really know how to respond since he was still in the state of baby. Only in his mind actually. But he somehow knows these two people and they looked familiar to him. For the first time Tsuna smiled, although his parent didn't notice it.

After that happy moment, once again the news from the doctor broke Iemitsu and Nana's heart. Their son had escaped death, for now. After they checked him for the traces of remaining poison and found none. They don't exactly know how his body could dispose the deathly poison. The after effect because of the poison broke their hearts.

Tsuna's heart was weakened by the poison. He will have hard time living after this. This kind of heart can only keep their son alive for another 5 years or less. To finally escape death to find another death door at their son's feet really crumbled Iemitsu and Nana's hearts.

How can they cope with this anymore? It's painful to see their beloved child have to battle for his life again.

And so Tsuna began his treatments, learning to walk and training his muscle to help him controlling his body and also learning to talk and learn the language. It was really difficult for Tsuna. Hearing people talking around him and he didn't understand a bit of it and his body still refused to move and it's painful to him.

After the news, Iemitsu and Nana tried their best to distance themselves from Tsuna. Afraid of loving him more than now; afraid that they cannot take any more of these situations; afraid to hope more when they knew there will be no hope anymore for their son.

~only one true sky~

Tsuna's progress was really slow, it took three years for him to walk without wobbling and talk with the correct words. He was loved and hated by many people especially Nono, who still loved him the same after so many years. But Xanxus didn't like Tsuna because he thinks the brat is useless and trash. Giotto on the hand, loved Tsuna too, but he is closer to Hijiri than Tsuna since the blond child was with him from the beginning.

Tsuna's parents don't really pay him any attention to him anymore and leave him be. They let him learn things by himself. It's not like he will survive enough to learn about other things in life. Three years had gone by and it would be another two painful years to come until their son would finally die.

Tsuna, 8 years old, is quite intelligent, but the uselessness in him blinded people from his talent. He learned that Iemitsu is his papa and Nana is his mama. He also learned that Hijiri is his brother. He tried to show affection toward his parents when Nono had taught him about how parent and child were supposed to act with each other.

But the reaction he gets is always the same. They ignored him. He is confused. Why? What had he done?

Tsuna tried his hardest after that and refuses to bulge. He sees that his parent treated Hijiri better than him. They hugged him, gave him presents, kissed his cheeks and forehead and always spent time with Hijiri. Why wouldn't his parent do the same to him? He is confused.

Tsuna had asked his grandfather why his parent acted like that around him. Nono almost didn't want to tell him and decided to twist the real story. The talk with Iemitsu three years ago was ringing in his ear. He learned that Iemitsu and Nana refused to take care of Tsuna after they know about Tsuna's condition.

(Flashback)

"Why are you doing this to Tsuna, Iemitsu? He is just a child, a confused one and lacks parental love." Nono had stated as he sit face to face with Iemitsu who had stern face.

Iemitsu shut his mouth. As if he was thinking about his answer and trying to sort them out.

"Iemitsu, I'm asking you. Why are you ignoring him? He needs your support at times like this." Nono continued.

But Iemitsu remained silent.

"Trying to be mute?"

No response from Iemitsu.

"Iemitsu!" This time Nono's voice became serious. He doesn't like being ignored.

"We are afraid to hope more!" Iemitsu burst and buried his face with his hands. Tears were threatening to fall. "It's really burdening me and Nana. We cope with this pain for five years and hoping for no more pain, but another thing came and trying to shatter me and Nana's hearts. We thought he would live after survived the poison, but that hope was crushed. He will not live to see this world any longer! He doesn't have a chance to explore this world because of his heart! Nor we have any chance to repair the bond!"

Nono was about to answer when Iemitsu continue his talk.

"No…why should we repair the already broken bond?"

"Iemitsu!"

"I won't waste my time with him and ignore Hijiri! Hijiri is my centre of life now. He will become the next leader after me. I won't waste any energy with Tsuna and leave Hijiri alone. Hijiri is healthy and will live longer than his brother. Why should I sacrifice him for Tsuna? Tsuna will die! There is no hope for him anymore!"

Nono had watched the man crumble. He didn't say anything after that. He dismissed him before Nono himself thinking on how to spend time with his grandson, his poor grandson.

(End Flashback)

"Your parents are having stress and trouble situations right now, Tsuna. They are not ignoring you." Nono smiled at his grandson that currently sitting at his lap and staring curiously at him.

"But they treat Hi-chan nicely. They smile, hug him and kiss him. They also gave him a lot of presents. Why wouldn't they do that to me too, grandpa?"

Nono really didn't like twisting story. It is the same as lying. So he decided to end this conversation.

"No, Tsuna. Just give them time and they will treat you nicely later. Now, why don't you learn with uncle Asari about Japanese, ok?"

"Ok." Tsuna quietly muttered. He got off his grandpa lap and ran to the study room where his nice uncle Asari is currently waiting.

Nono sighed as soon as Tsuna is out of the room. How will his future be like? He really hopes his grandson can live longer than predicted. It's sad and painful to think that someday those honey brown eyes would completely vanish from its light. Just thinking about it brings great pain to his chest.

Maybe this is how Iemitsu and Nana felt everyday of their life for the past 8 years.

* * *

_**So, how is it?**_

_**So, please tell me your opinion about this and review~ :)**_


	2. The Fragile Heart Of The Sky

**Hello again, minna-san~ ^o^ I have come back to bring the second chapter.. :D**

**I want to thank those who reviewed, favorite and followed my story..I'm so shocked and happy that many like my crappy story.. ^^'**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR…**

**Warning : OCCness…**

**Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane~**

**Happy reading~~**

* * *

**The Fragile Heart Of The Sky**

On one morning, after Tsuna finally reached the exact age of 8, he went out with Asari and Knuckle to check the town. His brother also wanted to go, so Iemitsu sent 5 bodyguards to protect Hijiri from any harm. Although the sight was really making Asari and Knuckle uncomfortable, but they knew how Iemitsu can be really protective toward Hijiri. And he is not like that towards Tsuna, his first born.

They have come to realize how his parents treat Tsuna. The poor boy was completely ignored by them. Both the 20 years old young men pity the child. Tsuna was really sweet and nice. They love him like their own brother. The sickness he was having isn't going to affect the little boy, as he didn't really show that he is sick. He is a strong kid.

The four of them (plus 5 bodyguards trailing around them like a suspicious person) walked around the busy town. Hijiri was currently holding onto Knuckle's hand while looking around with his bright eyes, excited at seeing people around. Tsuna's hand was currently holding Asari's big hand tightly. He seemed uncomfortable with the bodyguards around.

They attracted too much attention. He asked his uncle Asari to bring him to town to see the outside world as another civilian's kid. Not by attracting attention. He doesn't like attention. This is the first time Tsuna felt angry at his father for doing that. Being protective to Hijiri. Jealousy consumed his heart. Why didn't he do the same to him?

"Uncle Knuckle, see that!" Hijiri chirped as soon as he spotted the toy store not too far from them. "I want to go there! Uncle Knuckle, please!" He turned to see Knuckle who is smiling awkwardly at him.

"I guess…we can go there. Right, Asari?" Knuckle asked Asari and then turned his eyes to already-not-so-happy Tsuna.

"I can go." Asari smiled, "You, Tsu-chan? You can buy toys there too."

"But…." Tsuna said softly. He wants to go to book store, not some kid's store. He is mature enough not to be fawning over some kid toys. His grip tightens around Asari's hand.

Asari noticed this and crouched down until he is at the same eyes level with Tsuna. He can see the unhappy eyes. "You don't want to go there, Tsu-chan?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded, afraid to glance at his brother. When Hijiri spotted that his brother doesn't want to compile with his request, his expression suddenly changed.

"I want to go there!" Hijiri said again, a bit louder this time. Like a child throwing a tantrum. His request must not be denied and his request must always be fulfilled. That is how they treated him. Like a young master. What he wants, he will get it.

Tsuna turned his head down to meet with the street road. There he is, acting completely like a spoiled brat.

"I want to go there! I want it NOW!" Hijiri shouted this time with his already red cheeks. Tears threatening to flow down if not one of them are going to do as he said.

Tsuna let go of Asari's hand and clutched down his own. "Fi...Fine. We'll go there." he muttered quietly, trying to block his tears from flowing down.

Hearing that, Hijiri hurriedly dragged Knuckle to the store. When he sees that Asari and Tsuna are not moving, he turns to stare at them.

"Uncle Asari, hurry up! I want to buy the sword toy!" He waved at Asari.

Asari smiled at Hijiri and waved back, making a hand sign for them to go there first. Hijiri nodded and run into the store with Knuckle behind him. The 5 bodyguards immediately followed their young master. Thus, leaving Tsuna and Asari alone, still at the same position.

"I'm so sorry, Tsu-chan. I promised after this we will go to your favorite store. Ok?" Asari touched the boy's shoulder.

Tsuna nodded slowly, still refused to face Asari. He was upset. But decided to hold and buried it inside his heart. "Just go with him, Uncle. I will wait outside." Tsuna said.

Asari was sad seeing him like this. "Ok. We won't be long. Just make sure to not talk to strangers. Shout if someone suspicious bothering you." he advised the child and Tsuna nodded.

And so that is how Tsuna waited alone outside the store. Looking around to observe for any suspicious people. Hijiri must be buying a lot of toys if they are this long inside the store. Tsuna felt a tiny spark of anger at thinking that they might not be able to go to his store to buy his favourite book.

"Maybe I could ask grandpa to buy it for me later…" he muttered to himself.

~only one true sky~

Teo lazily walked around the town, yawning at the boringness. Behind him is his other 'brothers' who decided to follow him to the town, chatting loudly. They are a group full of young boy whose age is around 10-15 years old. All are orphans, either abandoned by family or ran away from home. They formed a group, a secret group with a secret power. Hiding from the outside world that was full of mafia, trying to hide their very existence until they have the exact leader to complete the circle.

Teo is their current leader, the strongest and eldest of the group.

The group of young boys only has one similarity. They all have the same kind of 'weird sign' inside the pupil of their eyes. It's hard to notice, unless they stare closely to the right eyes or left eyes of every single of the young boys. Inside those eyes hold their true power. Hidden by a single pupil. The story on how they got the power was quite a bizarre story.

Suddenly, Teo's right eye where the power is hidden started to throb painfully, indicating that another sleeping Clauster is nearby, have yet to be awake. Teo grits his teeth because of the pain. He didn't notice, but his other brothers also doing the same. Either clutching their hand as their left or right eyes throbbed as painful as someone trying to gauge their eyes out. They didn't feel like this when they found new member that having the same eye and power like them. Unless, this painful power are trying to tell them something. The great Clauster, their leader is nearby.

It's really excited them. Finally, they found him. Their precious leader.

After some time, the throbbing ceased and the group of 10 young boys search frantically for the leader; eager to bring him with them; to rule their group, their famiglia.

"I can't believe this, Teo. We finally have the clue about 'him'." Dante said happily, although his eyes don't really show any emotion inside the blank pupil except for the right one who holds the sign. Spark of silver can be seen from the mysterious eye.

"I wonder what he will look like." Ciro asked this time, his face was surprisingly very gleeful from the happiness.

They searched everywhere, trying to locate their leader. They even look closely into the eyes of the kids around, making people look at them weirdly.

Teo was looking around, frustrated that he cannot locate the leader. They don't have any other clue besides the throbbing eyes. They don't know who it is nor do they know whether it's a he or she. But he can feel that it was a boy, like them.

'Where are you?!' Teo screamed in his mind. His eyes behind the glasses were glaring around, trying to find the possibly still sleeping leader.

That is until his eyes locked on the small child that currently standing alone outside the toy store, "How about him? Have you checked him yet?" Teo asked his brothers while his finger pointing to the brown gravity defying hair child.

Nine other boys looked at the direction of the said child. Dante was about to go to Tsuna when Maxime stopped him.

"I checked him early. He isn't the one. That kid holds some kind of power called 'sky flame'. He is from mafia famiglia." Maxime explained. "He is not a Clauster. Not even close to the Royal one." He continued, making some of them sigh in disappointment.

Teo believed him as Maxime was rarely wrong about this matter. So they went around again and even searched inside the store.

~only one true sky~

Tsuna noticed that there are some older boys going around like they are searching for someone or even something. He had been surprised to see that one of the boys approached him and suddenly looked intensely to his eyes as if looking for something. Did something funny about his eyes?

Tsuna could see the expression of the taller boy changed into disappoint and he left, leaving Tsuna blinking in confusion. He thought of shouting if that boy is going to hurt him, but decided to keep quite as nothing has been done to him.

Tsuna continued to watch them for quite a while and looked away when one of the boys, the one with the red hair wearing a glasses suddenly look at his direction. He sweat-dropped and gulped, afraid that he had been caught staring at them. Tsuna noticed that they are talking about him because the red hair is pointing his hand at him. Did they catch him looking at them?

Tsuna's heart began to beat faster when another one, this time with black hair suddenly went to move at him, but the other boy who was staring at him earlier stopped the black one. They chatted for a while before some of them looked disappointed at the thing that the blond boy (Maxime, the one who approached Tsuna earlier) said. He wonders what they are talking about. Maybe it was about him.

And then all of them were going around again and their searching continued.

"Weird people," Tsuna mumbled softly.

~only one true sky~

After the weird people acting went around the street, it took another 2 hours for Tsuna to stand alone outside the store. He really wondered what his brother and uncles were doing inside that took so much time just to buy toys? So, he decided to go inside and find his uncle Asari. He really wants to buy another book to read. That was his intention of going out that day.

Tsuna went inside and started to look at every corner of the store, trying to find Asari. After a few minutes going around the store, he finally found them at the corner where children can play and build their tower or figure before they buy it.

Tsuna stopped and watched silently as Asari ruffled Hijiri's hair. Both of them were laughing happily with Knuckle trying hard to stick the figure of transformer together. They looked like they forgot about him. That made Tsuna's heart clench in pain. Emotional pain.

He clutched the end side of his shirt as the tears already forming at his eyes. He turned away and walked fast as he begins to sob.

He didn't bother anymore about Asari's instructions about him waiting there until they returned. He just started to run as soon as he is out of the store.

Why is it always Hijiri first?

Why is he always being ignored?

What did he do to deserve this?

Why are they treating him like this?

Tsuna sobbed harder as he ran along the street with people staring at him. Some wanted to ask and comfort the boy, but hesitated. So, Tsuna kept running. He screamed emotionally, distressed greatly.

At the other side of the town, in the quiet valley, stood 10 boys who decided to stop looking for their leader since they thought that today may not be their time to meet with him yet.

They were discussing another plan to search for the leader when their eyes suddenly throbbed greatly in pain. This pain was different from the early one. One by one screamed and others dropped to the dirty ground of the valleys. Their colorful pupil suddenly turned into sparkling silver. They tried their hardest to control the power as it threatening to leak out from their eyes.

They cannot quite understand the cause of the pain as the pain so great that they couldn't focus on thinking of the cause. After a few minutes, Teo stood as his back facing the wall. He pants heavily as dizziness trying to take over his body.

Does this have to do with their leader? Is he in pain? Is the power trying to tell them about something that happened to their leader?

"My King, where are you?" Teo whispered before all of them fainted exactly at the same time.

~only one true sky~

Iemitsu slapped his firstborn hard on the left cheek, sending the tiny boy to the floor.

Already Tsuna was crying from the impact. Both his dirty hands went to caress the throbbing pain of his left cheek. The red hand mark forming on his soft cheek.

Asari was about to interfere when Iemitsu's hand stopped him and told him to stay out of this.

"What are you thinking, running alone in the town?!" Iemitsu yelled at his son, making the boy tense and cry harder. "Stop crying when I'm still talking to you!" he boomed again and Tsuna went quiet at the sudden yell, leaving him shaking in fear.

"You make Asari and Knuckle worried about you and they have to search all around town! Do you know that your actions can cause them danger?! Especially your brother!"

Tsuna tensed again at hearing his brother's mention by Iemitsu.

"He's my heir! What you are doing is leading him to dangerous situation?! If anything happens to him, I will make sure you never see outside world again!"

With every single word of his father, it stabs Tsuna hard in his heart. It was Hijiri's fault in the first place. He stole his time to go to his store, all because of his stupid toys.

"Do you hear me, you ungrateful child?!" Iemitsu eyes are blazing in anger.

Tsuna screamed in painful cries at hearing how his father had called him. It's not his fault.

Another hard slap landed on his cheek, this time at the right one. Tsuna landed on the floor with hard thud, making the boy silent again as he expecting another slap, trembling in fear.

Asari and Knuckle immediately grabbed both of Iemitsu's arms, stopping him from further harming the poor boy.

"Stay out of this!" Iemitsu glared at the young men beside him, who grabbed his arms, preventing him from disciplining his son. "If he doesn't get the right punishment, he will become trouble in future!" Iemitsu seemed to forget about the fact that his son is not going to live more than two years later.

"No, Sawada-san. Stop this right now. You are not disciplining him. You are abusing him." Asari's expression had changed into serious one. His grip tightens on Iemitsu's arm.

"Please stop, Sawada-san. You are EXTREMELY violent to your child." Knuckle backed Asari up.

"I'm teaching him a lesson so that he won't bring trouble and shame anymore to this famiglia!" Iemitsu kept on finding any possible reason of punishing Tsuna. He is trembling from the rage and it's not helping since his face really looks like he has murdered someone.

Tsuna has turned into a ball of misery on the floor, clutching tightly around himself to find comfort. It hurt, every single word from his father hurt him, breaking his fragile heart, shattered his soul. He wants it to stop. He doesn't want to hear more. He hates this!

Suddenly, the sound proof room they were currently in was entered by someone who isn't afraid of interrupting their 'hot' conversation. All three men inside the room suddenly stopped their movement and cease their talk as they watched him. The man walked passed them and he crouched to get Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't bother as he keeps on crying silently on the floor. Suddenly, he felt like someone wrapped his arm around his tiny body. He trembled in his fear, thinking that another person is going to hurt him too. But instead the big old hand hugged him softly and making sure that he was tucked under his chin safely.

Tsuna's hand immediately latched onto that man, his grandpa's suit. Crying a bit loud this time, assured that his grandfather wouldn't let his father hurt him anymore. But Iemitsu beat him into it as another yelling pointed at him, telling him to stop the annoying pathetic cry.

Tsuna cringed and he makes himself smaller in his grandpa's hug, desperately trying to hide from his father.

"Stop it and calm yourself, Iemitsu." Nono said calmly while staring at Iemitsu. His hand slowly caressed Tsuna's back to stop the sobbing of his grandson.

"Calm?! Calm myself?!" Iemitsu laughed. "I didn't ask for your advice, Vongola Don." His serious tone and formal call shocked Asari and Knuckle. Even Nono barely hid his shocked state at hearing the call. Iemitsu never called him that before. Not even once. This is the first time, indicating that he is indeed serious about this matter.

"Let's talk, Iemitsu." Nono tried again, moving a bit away from Iemitsu.

"No, I decline that offer, Vongola Don. Now hand over my child. We are going back to the CEDEF mansion." Iemitsu said sternly, he managed to tug away his arms from the restraining hands of Asari and Knuckle.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your offer too, Iemitsu-san." His hug on his grandson tightened.

"This matter is not a personal family matter anymore. This has come to the CEDEF concern. That attitude had cause trouble to my heir and I'm not going to let it go unpunished." Iemitsu walked slowly and his eyes are really glaring at the bundle that Nono's hold.

"Not if you keep quiet about it and let it go this once."

"No! Now hand him over before I declare that you interfered with CEDEF business. Would you rather we go into war with each other because of that useless kid?" Iemitsu silently smirked in victory as Nono's expression changed. "Would you rather we fight and kill each other for that dying kid?"

Nono stiffened. Internal war isn't good for Vongola and it can expose their weakness to the enemy. But he doesn't want to hand Tsuna over to the cruel man in front of him too.

"I'm counting to three until I declare it, Nono. Now hand him over before I do it!" Iemitsu had lost his patience.

This was the most painful decision he ever made in his life, Nono has to give up Tsuna and quietly hand him over to his enraged father.

Tsuna was quiet, shocked that his grandpa, his beloved grandpa who loved him, was handing him to that cruel father of his. He started to tug and cling harder to his grandpa. Tsuna was crying again, this time with great distress before he was tugged forcefully from his grandpa's safety hug.

Nono had diverted his eyes from the sad eyes of his grandson and blocked himself from the desperate calling from his beloved grandson. A soft 'I'm sorry' left Nono's mouth as Iemitsu dragged Tsuna away from him, from this Vongola mansion. A loud cry can be heard around the Vongola mansion. Everyone heard the desperate cry, calling for help, but no one dared to save him as they know the consequences for finding trouble when Iemitsu deals with his first son.

For the first time, Tsuna learned what betrayal felt like.

Unknown to Iemitsu, his son's eyes had changed into golden ones, swirling around his pupil until it stopped at the center of the pupil and forms some kind of weird pattern on the pupil.

As that great power awakened inside Tsuna, it called desperately for his knights, his guardians. The roar of the Clauster leader awakes the other 10 boys from their fainted state and they immediately activated their hidden power, drawing each their weapons out, ignoring their confused state. This time they know where they can find their leader.

The Royal Clauster was finally awake at last!

~only one true sky~

Tsuna was running for his life. Running away from his father. His form looks like a beaten corpse, with his bleeding feet, bleeding hands, bruises and scratches. His clothes were dirty from the mud after several falls from running. He had bitten his father's hand hard enough to bleed it and make it leave a scar later. He also managed to kick his private part before dashing away. Running before his father took him to CEDEF mansion and beat him again.

"You are the worst father ever! I hate you!" were Tsuna's last words to his father who is still hanging from the pain causing by his weak son.

Now he finally escaped. He's finally free. No more pain.

Unfortunately, at that time, Tsuna's bare foot stepped on a stone and he fell again, but this time his heart, the center of his weakness, made contact with hard stone and there was a burst of pain and blood coming out of his mouth.

The scream was horribly loud that it rang throughout the forest. Now Tsuna balcked out for a moment and he can felt that numbness and dizziness taking over his body and mind. But before he was completely engulfed in darkness, he could see some forms that look like a child or teen looming over him, a lot of them with blurred faces, but with the weird eyes on either side of their eyes. One of them picked Tsuna up.

"My King!"

And Tsuna closed his eyes and fell limp in Teo's hug.

* * *

_**Ok that's all for this chapter .. :)  
**_

_**See you in the next chapter..thanks for reading..**_

_**Review~~**_


	3. The Death Of The Hidden Sky

**Hi hi..im back again~~ ^^' sorry im late at posting it..busy + lazy.. XD**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR…**

**Warning : OOCness…**

**Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane~**

* * *

**The Death Of The Hidden Sky**

After Iemitsu left with his grandson, Nono stood like a stone in the room. Not moving an inch as he stares blankly at the mahogany door of the room. His mind is full of a thousand thoughts as his grandson's sad and fearful face kept on appearing to him. How that little hand was trying his best to reach him as his voice kept getting higher and higher when Iemitsu dragged him away slowly, away from his beloved grandpa, away from the safe zone.

Knuckle and Asari had this sad and angry expression on their face; sad that they did not have the power to stop Iemitsu from harming Tsuna and angry that they were not brave enough to defend the poor boy. After all, it was their fault that Tsuna acted like that.

They had left him alone for too long and he decided to go alone around the town, thus exposing the child in a dangerous situation because he is part of Vongola Famiglia and the son of the leader of CEDEF. But seeing as how Iemitsu treated Tsuna, they doubted it that he will save Tsuna even if the enemy kidnaps the boy. They knew how cold the man acted toward Tsuna.

A while ago has proved it that the man was indeed a monster. They don't want to even think of what he will do to Tsuna after this. The tiny and weak body certainly cannot handle further harm especially when the boy has weak heart. They just hoped, very much, that Iemitsu still had pity in his heart and spare his son.

Thus, seeing that they were the ones who were responsible for this problem, Asari and Knuckle looked at each other before they nodded at the same time. They got on their knees and head bowed down completely until the forehead touched the cold floor. They took a deep breath before letting out the guilt inside the heart.

"We are very (EXTREMELY) sorry for our action, Nono-sama!" they both said in unison, earning the surprise look from Nono.

However, Nono didn't immediately reply, but only stared at them with his already soft eyes.

"We are willing to accept and face any sort of punishment for bringing this problem to Tsuna." Asari continued with a bit of a quiver voice. His face was the combination of hurt, regret and anger. It was very rare to see him having countless expressions except the happy-go-lucky face he had all the time.

"We are EXTREMELY willing, Nono-sama!" Knuckle shut his eyes as he griped his hand. He regretted it as another innocent child was getting harmed because of their careless job as the adults. Tsuna is only a child. They are the ones who were supposed to get the beating, not Tsuna.

Both the young men waited for Nono's response, but the old man seemed to be deep in thought. Maybe he was thinking on how to punish Knuckle and Asari because they were the root of this problem. As the strong men they were, Asari and Knuckle were ready to face any punishment. If Tsuna was going to get beaten, they might as well share the same pain.

But how Nono responded to their request shocked them.

"Stand up..." Nono said softly. "There is no need to go this far."

"But..!" Knuckle interfered. Head up to see their boss, trying to plead 'don't go easy on us.'

"What's done is done. There is nothing we can do to stop him. He used his power as CEDEF leader to attack us and take Tsuna away. And..." Nono slowly walked to the large window of the room, watching Iemitsu drag his wailing son toward the black limo. "...we must compile for the safety of this famiglia. We will think about a way to save Tsuna." The end of his speech ended with a sad tone.

Nono had turned away from the window, as he cannot keep looking at the wailing boy outside the mansion. Seeing him get taken by Iemitsu added another stab in the heart. Because of this, Nono missed the sight of Tsuna biting his father and kick him hard on his private part and run away to the thick, dangerous forest that surrounded Vongola mansion.

"Let us get some rest before thinking further on how to get Tsuna back from him." Nono said lastly before walking to exit the room.

Asari and Knuckle were left speechless. Both of them still refused to stand up from their kneeling position. Their plan of getting punished was rejected by Nono. There was nothing else they could do, but to do as Nono said; wait for the right time to save and bring Tsuna back.

~only one true sky~

Iemitsu had really let his guard down as he didn't expect his son would dare to bite him on his hand. He almost screamed at the pain and was about to slap the child away when a hard kick went straight to his private part directed by his son. He lets out a small yelp and holds the painful part.

He heard his son's words, but didn't bother about it as he muttered angrily. He can see that Tsuna was running to the forest.

The bodyguards outside the mansion and his driver immediately went to help him; ignoring the running child.

"After that damn brat! Bring him here NOW!" Iemitsu yelled angrily, making the bodyguards scramble around and doing as Iemitsu said, capture Tsuna.

Iemitsu stood, but his face still had that painful look and his face is redder than earlier because of the anger, defeated by a simple weak boy's attacks. He will teach Tsuna after this that disrespecting him will lead to consequences of facing great wrath from him.

~only one true sky~

The 10 boys were running at their highest speed to reach their leader. They were so close to reaching him; they can feel it, the great power of the Royal Clauster. But besides their leader they also sensed like 5 to 6 people, running almost in the same direction where their leader was heading. Could it be that their leader was being chased?

Teo who noticed this, ordered them to hurry up as he can sense that something bad was going to happen if they are late.

"Al, erase any of our traces and scent now and Dante, put the shield around our bodies!" Teo ordered and Alfredo and Dante immediately activated their power.

The trails of purple mist followed by the green light surrounded the 10 boys. Satisfied by the protection, Teo ran ahead, this time with rather incredible speed, since it was one of his specialities, to reach his King. The other 9 boys were left not too far behind, but they were still fast too, trying to catch up with Teo.

Maxime, without order, suddenly used his speciality; summoned 4 wolves which made his brothers think that he would use them to fight the people who were chasing their leader, but also shocked them as he ordered the wolves to go in 4 different directions. What is he thinking?

They were really close now; probably only 500 meters more, 200 meters for Teo maybe.

Their concentration, however, was interrupted by loud screaming that come at the exact direction where they sensed their leader. Their expression changed and predicted the worse for their leader. The scream was full of pain; they thought that maybe he was attacked by 6 other presences.

One by one who still haven't released their full power, immediately used them; ready for the fight.

The sight when they arrived however stunned them. They saw him, their leader, now in Teo's lap, blood gushing out of his mouth. He looked really bad with his scratched hand, bleeding feet, red cheeks and almost blank eyes. They immediately recognised their leader as the boy that they saw outside the toy store earlier that evening.

All eyes fell on Maxime's shocked and fearful face. It seemed like he is in trouble as he is the one who said that the boy isn't their leader.

Baldovino, the one who specialised in healing, immediately began working on healing their leader. The white light coming out from his hand was sucked into Tsuna's body, the boy already fainted. He can feel the weak beating of his heart and his life slowly being drained out of the body. Another thing he noticed, that shocked him, is the boy heart. He was sick; their leader's heart was weak and rotting away from poison. What? Poison?

Baldovino's face hardened. What is this cruel destiny?

"There are still those people to be concerned with." Dante said suddenly as he walked slowly to stand beside Teo and his eyes fell on the lying form of the boy.

"I already sent my 'protectors' so you shouldn't worry anymore." Maxime replied, looking at other direction, face full of guilt. "I already planned on how to solve this problem. I'm sure this time I will not fail like I did earlier." His voice full of guilt in his tone, as he knows that their leader was in this state because of his failed intuition.

Teo looked at him and nodded, saying that 'it's ok'. Then, he turned to face the serious Baldovino.

"Baldovino, can you keep healing him while we carry him back to the mansion?"

Baldovino nodded slowly, still keeping his focus on the almost dead boy.

Teo then slowly moved Tsuna so that he can be carried bridal style by Baldovino. As soon as the tiny body touched Baldovino, his body was engulfed completely by the white light, making the healer gasp in pain as his power was sucked greedily. It seemed like his power knew that if he didn't do this, they would lose the boy. So he willingly pours out all his power, to the point that he didn't care even if he died from it.

Seeing Baldovino in pain, Ciro summoned his beloved 'weapon', a huge tiger with golden armor adorning the animal body, and made Baldovino and their leader ride on it before dashing to the their original path. Other Clausters were doing the same, leaving only Maxime and Teo on the spot.

"I leave it all to you, Maxime." Teo touched his shoulder.

"You can count on me." Maxime replied, eyes serious as the 6 presences that were coming were really close now.

Teo nodded and finally he was dashing to follow his 6 brothers.

A few seconds after, Teo departed, the 6 people with black suits finally arrived. They stopped when they saw Maxime, kind of shocked to see a boy around 12-14 years old standing alone in the forest. They were suspicious, but instead choose to find their main target.

"Hey kid, have you seen a small boy running here? Just a moment ago, we heard him screaming." One of the bodyguards stepped to the front, hand inside clutching the gun. He cannot underestimate even a boy who is suspiciously standing alone in the thick forest.

"No." Maxime answered. "I haven't seen any boy around, but..." He stopped before smirking and eyes trailing to spot his protectors that already surrounded the bodyguards, "I see hungry wolves."

The bodyguards were shocked and looked around to see that what the boy said was true. They took their guns and some aimed them at Maxime while others towards the growling wolves.

"W-Who are you?" The bodyguards stuttered, hand trembling in fear.

Maxime raised his hand, ready to tell the wolves to attack and satisfy their hunger. "I'm just a passing boy, trying to find a way back." he said in mocking tone. "And feed my pets." The hand dropped down.

The growling sound of the wolves with several gunshots could be heard ringing throughout the forest.

~only one true sky~

Sawada Tsunayoshi was dead. That sick, weak and useless boy who was always hanging around the Vongola mansion is dead. He is no more. He was gone.

They found the traces of his blood along with six bodyguards who were after him in the deep of forest. Blood was all over the horrible place, with some scattered body parts of the bodyguards. They couldn't find the body of Tsunayoshi, assuming that he was completely eaten by the animals that attacked them. They searched for him again and again, not giving up.

After a week searching, they completely declared that Sawada Tsunayoshi really is dead.

Nono tried his hardest to hold his scream and sadness for his dead grandson. Guiltiness was eating him. If he hadn't allowed Iemitsu to take Tsuna away, this wouldn't have happened. If he had fought and stayed strong in his decision, Tsuna would still be with him now. Smiling at him and sitting happily on his lap or asking to be picked up and walked at the garden or asking for another book to read.

But he was gone. His sweet little Tsuna was gone, forever. No more on this earth. His grandson is dead because of his stupid father had let him run alone into the forest. The dangerous forest! Alone!

Nono almost made the famiglia start a war with the CEDEF, but his guardians stopped him from the mad decisions. He doesn't care anymore. Enemy be damned. Weakness be damned. He wanted to teach Iemitsu a lesson he will never forget. This wasn't how a father was supposed to act to their child. You are not supposed to be abandoning and ignoring your sick child, much less beating him!

Asari and Knuckle, the ones who were really close to Tsuna among the Vongola famiglia besides Nono, couldn't even breathe when they heard the news. It sounded like the one who told them the news, the Vongola boss himself, was joking. Their reaction was the same as Nono. They tried to attack Iemitsu and beat him.

But their sky, the future boss of Vongola, Giotto ordered them to stop. He told them to calm themselves and not be reckless. The sadness was also clear in the young boss face, he was sad too. He had heard the story on how this thing had become. He was away when the whole thing happened, and had come back after hearing the news. Although he was not really close to Tsuna, because he thinks that the boy doesn't want to go near him because Hijiri was always with him. It was the only cause that Giotto could think of about the distance Tsuna had kept between them. But he loves them, Tsuna and Hijiri the same. The impact of losing the boy also affected him.

G was not talking much. He knew the child, but never spoke with him, not even for a second, for the last 3 years since they had met. There was something about the kid that he didn't like. He approved of Hijiri though, because that boy was more cheerful than Tsuna.

Alaude and Daemon were the same. They were not the types to take affection to someone, much less a child. So, they didn't really have any reaction when they heard the news. The mist guardian left immediately after Nono had stopped talking and so did the blond boy. Not interested anymore and he hated crowded areas or rooms.

Lampo, the heavy sleeper, also didn't care and continued his deep slumber. 'It's only another one leaving this world.' he muttered before completely forgetting the thing Nono said about Tsuna.

That night, the news brought a great pang to Iemitsu, since he didn't think that his son would die in the forest, not after he had beaten his son. But after hearing it, he immediately covered his shocked reaction and went back to CEDEF mansion in hurry. He could feel the rage of Nono's flame inside the Vongola mansion. He couldn't face him now, not after he had taken Tsuna away and let him die.

The surge of regret suddenly filled his heart and the hidden love, very deep inside his heart, suddenly filled him again, emotions fighting like crazy inside him. He had never shed tears in 3 years, not after Tsuna had awoken. That was the last time he cried. Crying for his first son.

Everything. Everything he had done to Tsuna, it all came back to him. The beating and how he had ignored him for the past 3 years.

At 5 years old, about 6 months after Tsuna had awoke from the coma; he had tried to approach him and Nana, with two yellow flowers in his tiny hand, with the intention to give it to them. Hijiri was sleeping in Nana's hug. Nana gave him an uneasy reaction while Iemitsu told the poor boy to go away with his glare, daring him to interrupt their family moment.

Tsuna left them alone; running while crying after the glare. He didn't like how his father looked at him. Nono found him crying under a tree that afternoon and decided to bring him to the nearest garden to play, to cheer him up again.

Later, Tsuna made Father's day card and gave it to Iemitsu. He didn't even look at him while he continued to play with Hijiri. When Tsuna went close to him, he suddenly snapped and shoved Tsuna to the ground, cradling Hijiri in his hug and left the boy alone. The poor boy sniffed and cried softly before 17 year old Asari found him for the first time since he just arrived at Italy to 'work' as guardian. They became very close after that.

At 6 years old, everything seemed hazy, but he remembered telling Tsuna to leave Hijiri alone and never get close to him again. He saw Tsuna's tears, silently asking why he was being treated like that. Iemitsu looked at him while muttering, 'If only you knew what we had gone through for your pathetic life.'

At 7 years old, Tsuna finally learned to leave them alone. The boy was always seen spending his time with either Knuckle and Asari or Nono. Iemitsu didn't care though, as long as he was away from them.

At 8 years old, Iemitsu had beaten him up because of his child's reckless behaviour. He had slapped his son twice on the cheeks and even thought of locking Tsuna up in the cell at the CEDEF mansion for exposing Hijiri to danger. He remembered hearing his son's pleading cries, but decided to ignore it. That day, Tsuna's last words, finally seeped through his thick skull. And it will forever stick there. To remind him of what he had done to Tsuna.

~only one true sky~

Nono had called Iemitsu two weeks after Tsuna's death, demanding that the CEDEF leader come to meet him. Nono was the one doing the threatening now, paying Iemitsu back.

Iemitsu, with his gloomy face, with zombie eyes, thinner than usual, showed his pathetic state at Nono's office.

As soon as he entered the office, Nono's ridiculing words finally send a bullet through his heart. The current Vongola boss didn't greet him, but just straight to the point, attacking Iemitsu with his ready and mocking statement.

"Are you happy now, Iemitsu? Now that he is gone, your family finally completed. Congratulations."

Never in his life, had he felt so humiliated and ashamed.

~only one true sky~

Ten years later...

Now, 30 years old Asari, still looked young despite his age, was walking alone down the street where he used to bring Tsuna to walk before his death. He was sent to complete a simple mission, something that had to do with getting as much information about a rumoured new mysterious group that has been causing havoc around mafia famiglias. They have been getting the information that the group might be around the area. Although no one has seen any suspicious things or people around, but better try asking rather than nothing.

Asari stopped exactly in front of the toy store where Tsuna was standing while waiting for him to bring him to the bookstore almost ten years ago. His face saddened at the thought. A nostalgic place; he smiled. He stood there; remembering the old times with Tsuna.

"It took your death to knock some sense into your father's thick skull, Tsu-chan."

* * *

_***sweating…ohoho..so, how about it? I hope you like it..you see, I don't like rushing thing so I need to write all of it slowly but this is the last chapter of the past..next chapter is about TYL~ :D**_

_**Oh about the suggestion from Yorutsuki-Lunia , I think I will need to go through some research with my beta first..im having trouble with Millefiore's information.. ^^' but I love your idea actually..thanks~~ :)**_

_**And for the other reviewers~~~~**_

_**Thank you very very much for the greats reviews~ im so happy reading all the reviews~ *dancing around XD**_

_**See you in the next chapter~**_

_**Review~~**_


	4. The Life Of The Hidden Sky

**Hello everybody~ I'm here with chapter 4 *waves hand.. sorry it took rather long time this time (almost one month) ..yeah, *mumble..im having a bad writer block *mumble..again, im so sorry.. T,T But :D :D :D I'm so happy reading the reviews you all posted~ And the favourites and follows~ They made me grinning like crazy whenever I read them..thank you for reviewing, favourite and following.. :) Ok, now for the questions some of you asked :**

**yuriko. hueixin** :

_There will be Arcobaleno too but they still haven't made their debut yet. I won't reveal them until later. Surprise for later.. :D_

**Marisay-chan** :

_Unfortunately, i have to make the tenth generation to be…. Ahhhh, please read this chapter for the 'damage' I had done.. im running away now.. XD hope you won't be disappointed.. _

**Diversus** :

_They are Giotto's. In this story (I forgot to put Alternate Universe tag at summary..sorry..T.T), I made other people to be a first generation. And well, more like I kidnapped them to be the tenth generation.. XD_

**Rikkai and hyotei lover** :

_Here they are. In this chapter. Just don't kill me for what I have made them be.. T.T have to do it for the sake of the story.. _

**Guest** :

_Tsuna will be stronger. :) _

**LaLunaLight **:

_Oh yes, he will. But I wont reveal his power until later.. Surprise~ :)_

**lovelylover0000x** :

_The boys didn't turn into wolves. It was part of their power. And yes, they control the wolves. One of them owned the wolves. :)_

**Ok..i hope I didn't miss answering the questions.. ^^ if by any case, I forgot about your question and you want me to answer it, please ask again.. I just want to say that I won't reveal much for the sake of surprise.. and apparently I noticed that I called Vongola Nono as.. Nono..it sound like he doesn't have a name so I put his real name this time.. so sorry…sometime my memory can be a bit messed.. ^^' **

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR…**

**Warning : OOCness and AU (forgot to mention at first chapter)..**

**Beta-ed by Pure Red Crane~ She/He helped me a lot in editing and giving me ideas~ Hug for her/him~~ Note : I have this feeling that it's a 'she'..teheeeee… ^^'**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**The Life of the Hidden Sky**

Ten years has gone since Tsuna 'died'. 7 years since Giotto won against his brother, Xanxus to be the Vongola Decimo. 3 years since the Millefiore Famiglia declared war against Vongola Famiglia in which Vongola barely won against the strong new famiglia.

Iemitsu's attitude has turned 180 degrees since then. So did Nana. They thought if the sick child died, they wouldn't have to worry anymore. But it's all been proved to be wrong. Very wrong indeed when you are so much in love with your child since he was born, but refused him and decided to tell yourself that the child must be hated no matter what. The forced denial they planted inside their hearts broke when the image of their son, cold with dull lifeless eyes, were staring at them. It was a nightmare that continued to haunt both the young parents since then.

Iemitsu, the first time he heard about his son's death, broke the state he is in. It felt like he was murdering his own flesh and blood since it was his fault for letting Tsuna run into the forest. And then, the sarcasm from Timoteo kept haunting him and it wasn't stopping as the Vongola boss kept reminding him about his mistakes as a father. Every single day, there would be not a time that Timoteo didn't talk or reminding him about Tsuna.

It took Iemitsu another three months to finally beg Timoteo to stop the constant reminding. He broke that day, telling how he regretted it all and how he was the worst and most stupid father in the world, as his son had described him at the last moment of his life.

After that, Timoteo stopped when he saw how far he has gone in his actions. The hard and angry eyes immediately soften at the sight of the man. He lets Iemitsu go and promised that he wouldn't do that again. Not anymore. Since then, their relationship was getting good again, even though there would be still awkwardness when they suddenly talked about Tsuna. It was mostly from Timoteo because he missed Tsuna so much.

As for Hijiri, since he wasn't close to Tsuna in the first place, although knowing Tsuna was his brother, he didn't really react to his brother's death. The distance that his parents kept between him and his brother managed to break their relationship. As for now, Hijiri barely remembered Tsuna.

He became a memory to some people and only some sort of temporary illusion to certain people. Some know Tsuna and some do not. Not anymore.

~only one true sky~

Hijiri, now is 16 years old, has grown up to be a strong, fine looking and calm (sometimes bratty) young man. As young as he is, he has made a name for himself in the mafia world as one of the strongest in the Vongola famiglia; mainly because his teacher is the number one hitman in the world, Reborn. Although no one is sure if he will be the next Vongola boss, but he is the suitable candidate for it and Giotto also approved to the idea.

His father had opposed of the idea of letting Hijiri carry the burden of Vongola, but when Basil appeared and he seemed to be fit into the role of CEDEF's boss, Iemitsu had no other choice but to accept the decision. Deep inside his heart, his pride swelled proudly that his son can be one of the Vongola's bosses.

In the period of the 10 years after his brother's death, one by one of Hijiri's guardians started to appear to him, some by coincidence, and others by fighting. Hijiri had proved to them that he is indeed suitable to be their sky.

Gokudera Hayato, the younger brother of G, appeared first among the guardians. He made some kind of declaration of refusing to acknowledge Hijiri at first, mainly because he wanted to test the boy's strength and resolution. When Hijiri proved to be a reliable and strong sky, Gokudera immediately accepted him. From that day on, he called Hijiri "Hijiri-sama".

And then Yamamoto Takeshi came, a cousin of Asari Ugetsu. The boy lost his parents in accident and Asari decided to be his guardian. He had to take the boy to Italy to avoid any danger because the enemy would hunt every single family Asari had left. So for safety, he brought Vongola a new family member. Since Yamamoto is kind of like the mini Asari, cheerful and easy going, Hijiri and he immediately became friends with each other, but not with Gokudera. Gokudera was easily irritated when it came to Yamamoto. Yamamoto handled Gokudera easily though.

A very peaceful day for the three of young boys was that time when Lambo came. The three boys had decided to spend their time in garden, Gokudera attacked Yamamoto and barked at him with his usual irritation while Hijiri was reading peacefully between them when Lambo came crashing onto Hijiri's stomach. It was very hectic for them after that; adding another troublesome nuisance for Gokudera apart from baseball freak like he had called Yamamoto. It turned out that Lambo is a half-brother of Lampo.

Sasagawa Ryohei came soon after that, also irritating Gokudera because of his loud voice. Shouting 'extreme' in every single thing he said. He came to Italy to visit his uncle Knuckle and ended up staying permanently after he met Hijiri. His sun flame awakened after some incident involving the enemy attacking the Vongola during his stay. Hijiri was been injured trying to shield him. Because of that, Ryohei chose to stay beside Hijiri's side as his sun guardian, protecting him.

Next was Kyouya Hibari, a very distant relative of Alaude. He only came to Italy after his father sent him to Alaude to be trained. At first, he only sees Hijiri as anther weak herbivore, but chose to call him a carnivore after Hijiri defeated him in a duel. His pride was crushed, but after that fight, he remained in Italy because he has been selected as cloud guardian of Hijiri.

Lastly, the first and serious battle that Hijiri had to face was to get Rokudo Mukuro and his sister, Chrome Dokuro to be his mist guardians. Mukuro and Chrome were very mysterious children, considering that they look a lot like Daemon Spade, but the older man refused to say anything more than he doesn't know those two at all. In the end, only Chrome stayed beside Hijiri side after her brother decided to go somewhere else after losing the fight, thus trusting Hijiri to take care of his sister. Although he threatened Hijiri that if anything should happen to his sister, he would personally kill him.

Somewhere between the encounters with his guardians, Hijiri didn't miss being one of the ones who fought Byakuran Gesso, Millefiore's Sky. The fight was one of the greatest wars that Vongola had to call its alliances all over the world to fight the Millefiore and his alliances for.

Among the alliances, Shimon Famiglia and Arcobaleno came to help them. But even with the forces combined, they still took too much damage from the Millefiore. Lucky the Millefiore decided to retreat at the last fight and thus left the fight hanging.

Giotto has been very confused because of the sudden change in Byakuran's plan. But he was silently relieved that the fight finally ended. His guardians had exceeded their limit and so did he. If the fight had continued, the chance that they might get permanent damages to their bodies was high. And Giotto wouldn't risk it.

Unfortunately, the war hadn't ended yet. Not if Millefiore still continued in their plan on eliminating Vongola.

~only one true sky~

"Byakuran is doing something suspicious?" Giotto asked as he locked his blue eyes straight at Asari's. His twenty-eight year old body tensed immediately as the creepy feeling suddenly seeped through him making his body shudder. After 3 years of silence, Byakuran had finally made a move. And a move means that Vongola is in trouble again. The probability that they might face another war is really...well, high.

The flute player nodded his head. His expression was very serious; his cheerful and easy going personality disappeared after the war with Millefiore. He still kept that past personality, but rarely showing it now. He locked that cheerful side of him right after Tsuna's death. Even if he was still laughing, it was more to be forced and strained; only Giotto and Timoteo noticed of this.

Tsuna's death really affected him. The guilty feeling still remains even after 10 years has gone.

Giotto diverted his attention to his current report. He sighed as he held his chin with both his hand and looked back to Asari. "Can you explain what kind of suspicious activity he's currently doing?"

"Well, you know I'm supposed to get some information about this mysterious group since a few months ago. I managed to track some of the people who might know them and when I negotiated with them, one of them suddenly slipped a word about Millefiore's boss involvement." Asari explained.

"How about the group's location?" asked Giotto.

Asari shakes his head in disappointment, "Not a word. No one knows where their exact location is. The only thing that keeps them connected to each other is either by letter or phone."

"How about tracking the phone?"

Another disappointed shake, "They are very clever. Right after they sent any information or missions, the letter or phone is crushed. And even if they keep the phone, all were locked with some complicated password that if it were to forced open, the phone will explode. It can explode half our mansion actually."

Giotto gripped his hand tightly. "Has by any chance, Byakuran already formed any alliance with this group? How about the 'inside information'?

"So far, it is all still unconfirmed."

Giotto sighed.

"All right, keep an eye out for Byakuran. Be careful in this matter."

Asari nodded and bowed before he exited Giotto's office.

Giotto stared as Asari exited his office. He let out another sigh as soon as the door closed.

He got this very bad feeling about this and Giotto didn't like it. Something bad was going to happen.

~only one true sky~

The soft sound of a piano being played echoed throughout the whole mansion. The young man who played it elegantly was drowning in his own masterpiece. No one is there to listen to him except for the sleeping form of a boy looking around 14 years old on the big white sofa. After all, his other brothers were working this time and he is the only one who stays at home with his leader. Of course he is working too, but his work doesn't involve in some commoner work. He is only doing the missions that other people, mainly from mafia, told him to do with his leader's acceptance.

Assassination is out of the question since his leader doesn't like taking life. His leader is soft and kind-hearted, the fitting ruler of the Clauster. He only wants them to accept things like hijacking other people's system, rescuing people if they get kidnapped or other small missions as long as killing people aren't in the missions. The payment was rather high and they used the money to build the mansion for their base. The location of the mansion is only known by the members of the Clauster and there is a strong barrier are surrounding it, making it invisible to other people.

They have been doing this job for nearly 10 years now since their leader had been found. There was a shocking truth that the boy was sick and needed medical treatment. Even after Baldovino mastered his healing power, Tsuna couldn't be cured because of the poison. It's hard to explain. Simple conclusion was that the rare poison has been rotting Tsuna's heart since he was young and antidote is impossible to be found and created.

Thinking about it made Teo lose his composure for a second and his emotions immediately affected the song that he played. The song sounded like it was strained.

One eye twitched from hearing the sudden turn in the song. He doesn't bother to open his eyes fully since sleepiness is still fogging his mind. Instead he made a small opening enough to see the back of his knight. Tsuna let him play his favourite song even though he knew something was wrong with the man at the moment.

When Teo was near the end of the song, he heard a soft moan coming from the sofa and Teo immediately stopped playing. He was beside his leader in an instant.

"Master, how are you feeling?" He looked at Tsuna worriedly, acting like a mother hen.

Tsuna moaned. "...call...that…" Blearing honey-brown eyes slowly opened.

"What is it, master?" Teo leaned more closely this time.

A hand caught Teo's white collar this time before a fully awake Tsuna looked at him straight in the eyes. "Don't call me that, Teo." he muttered strictly. "You know how I hate the sound of it. It's like you are my slave." He let go of Teo's collar and slumped back into the soft sofa, yawning like a little kid.

"As you wish, Tsuna," Teo smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked again.

Tsuna looked again at Teo's mature face and smiled, "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong with me this time. I'm just tired."

"I'm glad to hear that. Are you hungry?"

Tsuna shake his head no. "But I want a drink."

"Ok." Teo stood up and went to the kitchen.

Waiting, Tsuna yawned again and stared outside the mansion. There is a clear sky outside this time instead of a moody one like the past few days. He doesn't like cloudy days because all he can do from the boringness is sleeping.

Tsuna really doesn't like sleeping. He'd rather be outside, exploring the world and sightseeing thing. But he has limit to everything that he likes to do, all of it because of his weak heart.

Still, Tsuna is grateful. He still lives even though some thing happened to him that was very displeasuring to him.

Much to Tsuna's disliking, he must accept the reality that he might stay the way he is now until the day he died. Yes, he was frozen. More accurately, his body was stuck in at 14 years old. He hasn't grown up in 4 years, trapped inside his teenager body while his mind continued to mature like he was supposed to.

4 years ago was a very awful year for Tsuna. The very nightmare he has to face; full of pain and anguish.

When he reached the age of 14, his health took the worse turn.

The first sign was Tsuna lost his appetite. No matter what Teo or his family cooked or even buying him his favourite food, he still refused to eat. Every time he tried to force himself to eat, it always ended up with him puking the food as soon as the spoon entered his mouth.

The second sign was the terrible insomnia. Tsuna couldn't sleep even when his body craved for it. The longest time he couldn't sleep was three days. This was also rendering a few of his family members who were very worried about him to not sleep. It was more like they forced themselves not to sleep with the help of lots of caffeine. They wanted to stay with Tsuna and tend to his every need. Three days without sleep and with his body completely exhausted and very weak, Tsuna finally fainted.

That was the third sign. He kept on fainting after that. With the combination of terrible insomnia and losing appetite, his body couldn't stand the stress. As much as Tsuna dislike of hospitals, his family had no choice but to send him there.

The last sign was Tsuna started to cough, very badly. Sometimes it was accompanied by blood. His lungs felt like they were burning.

He even thought about ending his own life to end the suffering, but his family stayed by his side to make sure he doesn't choose that option.

Tsuna realised that his condition really put too much burden on his family. They are a group of young men and already working to support their life need and his medical expenses. Tsuna is the only one who was not working because of his condition and his family forbade him from doing so, saying that he doesn't need to burden himself.

Tsuna forced himself to accept the help since he doesn't have any other choice.

Meanwhile, the suffering continued and Tsuna was still enduring it. He cried almost every night.

Then, this one night, with Teo and Leonard with him, Tsuna suddenly stopped breathing. It was so shocking. They called for help, mentally crying and physically shouting while begging the doctor to save Tsuna's life. To bring him back to this world.

Finally, the doctor managed to bring Tsuna back to life, but it didn't change the fact that he still not escaped the death. He was in coma.

Teo, really desperate and afraid of losing his leader, made a grave decision. He decided to fully release his power and link his life force with Tsuna's. In the end, something went wrong. He lost control of his own power. It was fortunate that he succeeded in saving Tsuna, but the price of it was great.

Teo almost lost his own life if not for his other brothers' help in lending their power at the last minute. But Tsuna paid for it by having his body frozen. His time is ticking, but for his body, it already stopped. He doesn't age anymore. They don't know how to fix it, but much later they realised that even if it fixed, either Tsuna or Teo will pay the ultimate price, their life.

In the end, Tsuna would have to get used to it. After all, it was Teo's effort and sacrifice to save him. Unknown to Tsuna, Teo kept one secret from him. The linked life force's after affect. It was one-sided benefit and the benefit went to Tsuna. If Teo dies, his remaining life will help to lengthen Tsuna's life, but if Tsuna dies, Teo will die at the same time.

For Teo, it was fair because it was his duty to make sure his leader continued to live. Because Tsuna is dear to him and loving the boy as his younger brother and leader was what made him choose the option. Dying for his loved one is worth it.

Tsuna shifted his position on the sofa, this time he faced the big portrait of himself with his family that hanged on the wall of the living room.

His family by power. His family by a mysterious bond. He cannot explain it, but he can feel that the bond is stronger than his ex-real family's bond with him.

For a brief moment, Tsuna shut his eyes. Slowly, one by one, with Teo as the first, his brother's faces started to appear in his mind.

Teo.

Baldovino.

Ciro.

Maxime.

Lucca.

Alfredo.

Enzo.

Dante.

Adolfo.

Leonard.

Ten of his brothers who saved him ten years ago. Ten strangers who suddenly became his family. Swore to always be by his side and protect him. They offered him comfort and safety. They treated him better than his real family had.

When he first woke up, he found himself in some old clinic owned by an old couple. The husband was the one who saved his life after his brothers begged for help. The man was kind to begin with. They didn't even ask for money for the medical expenses.

That time, his brothers only had a small amount of money in their pocket. Barely enough to buy food. But still they insisted that they will pay him back for Tsuna's treatment.

The kind doctor, Houston Montere, kindly rejected their offer.

After that, they had become close and Houston became their doctor because the boys didn't want to go to other hospitals or clinics except for him. Much later, Baldovino studied hard to be a doctor and worked at Houston's clinic.

Tsuna's first encounter with his brothers was not good. It was the reaction you have every time you see a stranger. Suspicious. Vary. Uneasiness.

He always put a barrier around himself, trying his best to avoid them. After all, he was still in the state of brokenness after the traumatic experience.

He only talked one to two words with them if they asked him a question. That was for the first week.

On the second week, with his brothers' effort to make him comfortable with them, Tsuna finally opened himself to them. Although, there was a tiny fear that all of this would be just a dream. He was afraid to trust and was still unsure if the new bond will last.

But he got his answer soon after that. The second awakening of his royal power made his hyper intuition awaken also and his hyper intuition helped him in deciding to put full trust in his new family. Up until now, he never questioned or doubted the new bond because he knew he finally found his real family; the one that will always be by his side.

When Tsuna had gotten much closer to them, he finally told them about his real identity. Bit by bit, he revealed about himself. His brothers gave him a shocked expression after knowing that Tsuna was part of Vongola, the strongest mafia in Italy.

He remembered the moment when his heart made contact with the stone; remembering the pain and the shadow of his brothers before passing out.

Tsuna's clenched his hand. He remembered his father's face, although a bit blur since he hasn't seen him in ten years. The hated man became the enemy in Tsuna's mind. He doesn't bother to go back to the mansion after he woke up ten years ago. He found out the truth almost three years after when he decided to know why his father was not looking for him.

With the help of Dante's intelligence in hacking, they got into the Vongola's system; they found a file about Tsuna. It was stating that the boy was already deceased.

Tsuna was angry, but relieved at the same time. Angry that his father was desperate to get rid of him and relieved that he finally cut the ties with his past family. At least, he doesn't need to bother running away from his father anymore. He was dead to them.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Teo made his way into the living room with apple juice in his hand.

Tsuna slowly sat up on the sofa and took the glass when Teo handed him the juice.

"Anything else, Tsuna?" asked Teo, still standing to look at his leader with his soft stare.

Tsuna shake his head.

Then Teo went and take a seat on the small sofa beside Tsuna's, content with watching Tsuna drink his juice.

"I had this weird dream..." Tsuna started after a long silence between him and Teo.

"Bad dream?" Teo questioned, one eyebrow raised a little.

Tsuna shakes his head slowly, "It was not a bad dream, I guess. It's just that I saw Byakuran and Giotto standing not too far from me."

Teo hid his stiffen when he heard the two names. Those were two taboo names in Tsuna's life.

"At first they looked at each other. I was watching them the whole time. I thought they didn't notice me. But they suddenly turned to my direction. Byakuran was smirking and Giotto was smiling." Tsuna stopped to slurped more apple juice.

Teo didn't utter any word; just waiting for Tsuna to finish.

"It was weird for them to act like that. What I didn't expect was that they suddenly held their hand to me. It's like they ask me to choose..." Tsuna seemed hesitate for a while and looked at Teo's worried glance. "…between them."

* * *

**Ok…I hope you won't confused with this chapter..and sorry that it was so rushing..i don't have any idea what to put so I introduced and wrote a bit about Tsuna's condition.. :)**

**Ok now, I will stop here.. review~**


End file.
